


A Date With Mike

by HerNoseStuckInABook



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNoseStuckInABook/pseuds/HerNoseStuckInABook
Summary: Kayleigh goes on a date .
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond, Kayleigh Kitson/John Redmond
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	A Date With Mike

For a Wednesday lunchtime, the restaurant is surprisingly busy, most of its tables are already full when she arrives and as she joins the cue she is grateful that she had taken John's advice and booked ahead.

  
When she eventually reaches the counter she smiles at the younger woman on the other side of the podium and gives her name.

  
" Kayleigh Kitson, table for two"

  
The woman, tall and dangly flicks over a page on her clipboard and runs and painted fingernail down the list of names attached.

  
" Kayleigh, Kayleigh ..Ah! here you are"

  
Looking up the hostess smiles and jabbing her thumb through the air above her shoulder swiftly turns towards the dining area behind her.

  
" Follow me "

  
They come to an empty booth towards the back of the room and Kayleigh confirms it's ok before shrugging off her leather jacket and sitting herself down in the side facing the door.

  
" Someone will be over in a minute to ask about drinks"

  
" Thank you"

  
As the woman walks away Kayleigh can see that the line to be seated has already grown in their absence and sitting up slightly cranes her neck to get a better view. For once she is early but she knows her date should be arriving at any minute and her eyes roam the crowd curiously to see if he is somewhere amongst them. From what she can make out the cue mainly consists of young families and couples each one of them holding hands or linked at the arm as they wait and she watches for a few moments as she gets settled in her booth.

  
She had never been to this restaurant before today but as the line slowly dwindles and she takes a proper look around she can see why John had suggested it. It was smart but not overly formal and despite being quite large there is a quiet intimacy about it, she wonders if he had been on many dates here.

  
She continues to people watch a little longer and when a young waiter names Jake arrives at her table orders herself a glass of wine, she is just about to take a sip when the sudden buzzing of her phone causes her to jump. Putting the glass down she pulls it out of her bag and removes it from its protective pink sock.

  
" Hope you like the restaurant "

  
It's John, smiling she quickly types a reply.

  
K - I do! x

  
J - Bit better than Nandos?

  
K - Yes, It's lovely! thank you for suggesting it x

  
J - Not a bother.

  
J - I take it he's not there yet?

  
K - No but I'm a bit early x

  
J - That's a first.

  
K - Cheeky fish! x

  
" Would you like a menu Miss?"

  
Looking up from her phone Kayleigh shakes her head as Jake hold out a large cardboard booklet.

  
" No thank you," she says putting her phone on the table " My date should be here soon, I think I will wait until he gets here if that's ok?"

  
" Not a problem," Jake says smiling at her "Just call me over when you're ready"

  
It isn't long after he turns away that her phone buzzes again, this time a new name flashes across the screen, a recent contact added only the week before.

  
" Hi Kayleigh, Running a bit late. Be there in 20. Mike"

  
Looking at the clock in the corner of her screen Kayleigh sighs and types a quick " No worries" before closing the conversion and reopening her one with John.

  
K - Mike just text ..he's running late.

  
J - Now you know how I feel every morning.

  
K - Haha very funny...

  
J - Sorry I was only pulling your leg, good things come to those who wait and all that.

  
K - Did your Nanna teach you that saying?

  
J- Might have done ...

  
K - You up to much today? x

  
J - Paperwork

  
K - I thought you had the afternoon off?

  
J - I do

  
Shaking her head in disapproval Kayleigh tuts as she reads his response.

  
K - John ...

  
J - Don't give me that look.

  
K - What look? X

  
J - That look of disapproval I always get when I take work home.

  
K - You can't even see me!X

  
J - But I know you.

  
J - You probably tutted as well.

  
Despite herself, Kayleigh laughs and picking up her glass finally takes a sip of her wine, it's sweet and cool as it slides down her throat and texting John back she lets out a satisfied hum.

  
K - You'll never know x

  
Fifteen minutes since Mike's text and after saving herself all day Kayleigh is now starting to feel hungry there seems to be no sign of him at the door so catching Jake's eye as he walks past she smiles at him and as he makes his way over asks him for a menu.

  
" I think I will have a look at the menu if that's ok, my date is running a bit late"

  
" Of course, I will go and get you one"

  
Thanking Jake she picks up her phone.

  
K - Mike's still not here, I'm starving! going to have a look at the menu whilst I'm waiting. Any recommendations? x

  
Considering he was meant to be working it's only seconds until she receives a response.

  
J - Stake, Medium rare.

  
Kayleigh isn't surprised by John's choice and when Jake returns a few seconds later Keeps it in mind as she scans over the menu's contents. It seems that the restaurant has no particular theme so the pages provide her with a wide range of options, seafood, pasta. she is perusing the deserts when her phone buzzes again and there is a message from Mike informing her that is just around the corner.

  
Despite being on more online dates than she would care to admit Kayleigh can't help but feel a little nervous at the news and instinctively pulls out her leopard print compact mirror from her handbag and gives herself a once over.

  
With it being lunchtime she isn't overly dressed but she looks smart in her off the shoulder blouse and skinny jeans and her makeup although simple is flattering, her eyelashes as always curled to perfection as she applies another layer of lipgloss, with her lips smacking together with a pop her eyes drift to her nose and she prods at it disapprovingly ..she had always hated her nose.

  
" You've a lovely nose "

  
John had told her that about a month ago and the memory of his compliment allows her to shake off her insecurity and she smiles clapping the mirror closed with a sigh. As if knowing she is thinking about him the word " John x " appears on her screen.

  
J - Mark there yet?

  
K - Mike. No, not yet but he's just text. Should be here any minute x

  
J - Ah Mike I forgot .well have a nice time anyway, I'll see you in the morning.

  
K - Thank you. Thanks again for the recommendations, enjoy your paperwork! x

  
Adding a wink emoji she smiles and tucks her phone and mirror safely back into her bag.

  
" That your date Miss?"

  
Jake has returned and he nods towards her phone.

  
" No, just a friend " she replies and as the words leave her mouth there is an odd twinge in her chest, ignoring it she orders herself another glass of wine and waits for Mike's arrival.

  
At the delight of her quietly rumbling stomach a bread basket is brought to the table shortly after Mike gets there and as he orders himself a beer she happily indulges in its contents.

  
" I'm sorry I kept you waiting," he says as Jake leaves, it's the third time he has apologised since he arrived and despite her hunger, Kayleigh finds herself once again shaking her head in dismissal.

  
" Honestly, it's fine I was here early anyway"

  
Mike smiles, her words seeming to relax him as he to reaches over and begins to take advantage of the free bread, picking up a breadstick and biting off the top with a snap.  
" Did you find the restaurant ok? " Kayleigh asks.

  
" Easy enough," he says swallowing and she watches as his brown eyes sweep the room " Great pick, by the way, it's nice in here. Have you been before?"

  
" Actually no, Joh..my friend recommended it to me"

  
" Well your friend has great taste"

  
She smiles in agreement and they talk a little while longer until the breadbasket is empty and Jake is back replacing their drinks.

  
" Are you ready to order? "

  
" You know what, I have been to busy talking to this lovely lady to look at the menu" Mike replies

  
Despite herself, Kayleigh blushes as he winks in her direction and she Jake smirks beside her.

  
" Well I will give you a minute to decide"

  
" Thank you "

  
Unlike Kayleigh who had now long decided on her stake, it takes Mike a while to decide on his food and her stomach gurgles again as he ums and ahs over his options.

  
" I'm sorry," he says glancing up and giving her an apologetic smile " Nat was always saying how indecisive I was "

  
Taking a sip of her wine Kayleigh raises an eyebrow questioningly "Nat?"

  
" My Wife"

  
She nearly chokes.

  
" Y ..your wife?"

  
Suddenly realising his mistake Mike quickly shakes his head " Ex .. ex-wife... Sorry after ten years you sometimes forget to add that bit"

  
Wiping her chin with the back of her hand Kayleigh laughs awkwardly.

  
" So you're divorced?"

  
" Nat and I are separated ..Should be official soon "

  
" I see "

  
Mike glances briefly at his menu before looking up " Did I not mention it ?"

  
Shaking her head Kayleigh attempts to act casual " No , I don't think you did "

  
" It's not a problem, is it? "

  
She hesitates slightly before replying.

  
" No ..no of course not"

  
" Good" Mile smiles before returning to his menu, there is a few seconds of silence before he looks at her again.

  
" I'm going to nip to the loo," he says closing it " Why don't you pick for me aye? surprise me?"

  
Kayleigh nods as he stands up and heads for the bathroom. As he rounds the corner and disappears from view she takes a long swig of her wine before taking out her phone. She is just about to text her Mandy when a reply from John appears.

  
J - You're hilarious x

  
Looking down at the screen she smiles at the rare " x " at the end of the message and types a quick" I know xx" before pulling up Mandy's number and sending what over the years has become the traditional first impressions text.

  
K - He's been married for ten years!

  
The response is instant.

  
M - I hope you told him where to go!

  
K - No, he's gone to the toilet x

  
She gains no reply, instead, Mariah Carey suddenly blasts from her phone and the elderly couple at the table next to hers jump at the noise.

  
" Sorry"

  
Lifting the phone to her ear she quickly answers it.

  
" Seriously Kayleigh? I know you have been out with some Weirdos but at least they have all been single!"

  
" Oi cheeky mare he is single! , honestly Amanda what do you take me for?"

  
" You said he was married!"

  
" He is"

  
" Then he's not single is he?"

  
" He's getting a divorce"

  
" So what's the problem then ?"

  
" I've been talking to him all week and he's only just mentioned it"

  
"Well, maybe he thought it was better to tell you in person? , once you had gotten to know each other a bit ?"

  
" hmm "

  
"You have to remember Babe not everyone is so easily open as you are. for all, you know his Ex of his could have been a right bitch just think of some of the knobheads you have been out with over the years raking through all that would hardly set a romantic mood, would it? especially before you have even been out on a date ."  
Kayleigh isn't sure and she hears Mandy sigh down the phone.

  
" Do you like him?"

  
Kayleigh glances over her shoulder towards the bathroom, she has to admit she and Mike had been getting along " I think so "

  
" Then go for it!"

" But don't you think .."

  
" Kayleigh you deserve to be happy, don't let someones else's past dictate your future "

  
" When did you become so wise?"

  
" I didn't we had a Chinese last night, read it in a fortune cookie "

  
Kayleigh laughs and the elderly couple looks over once more.

  
" I best go, he'll be back in a minute"

  
" Ok, Babe I'm off my lunch now anyway, Try and have a good time yeah? , see you when you get home"

  
" Love ya"

  
" Love you too "

  
Their dinner is ordered by the time Mike returns to the table and Kayleigh returns his smile as he sits back down.

  
" Sorry," he says taking a sip of his beer " the cue was massive I hope you haven't ordered me the vindaloo "

  
She laughs and shakes her head before picking up her glass " No nothing that exotic "

  
They talk until their food arrives, she learns about his Job as an architect, he is polite, friendly and she does find him attractive but as time goes on she is unable to shake the need to ask Mike about his earlier bombshell, it leaves her mouth before she realises.

  
" So how long have you been separated "

  
Mike, who had just picked up his knife and fork looks taken aback, he didn't expect her to bring the subject up again and as he lays them back down on the table he swallows awkwardly.

  
" Six months "

  
" Oh," she replies trying not to seem surprised by his answer.

  
" It's quite resent I know "

  
" No its .. it's good you're getting back out there "

  
" That's what my mother said " Mike chuckles " She never was very keen on Nat "

  
Perhaps Mandy had been right.

  
" Well I'm sorry for bringing it up again "

  
" It's fine," Mike says and the corners of his mouth turn up into a sad sort of smile.

  
" Shall we eat? " she suggests her voice cheerier than necessary " I hope you like it was another recommendation"

  
" From your friend?"

  
Kayleigh nods and begins to cut her stake " Yep, Tuck in "

  
She closes her eyes as she takes her first bite and she hears Mike moan in satisfaction from across the table.

  
" Another great suggestion " he states swallowing " Although I would prefer it a little more well done "

  
" Don't let John hear you say that " she warns jokingly.

  
" He wouldn't approve? "

  
" Bloody Sacalidge," she says doing her best John impression.

  
Mike Laughs and takes another bite.

  
Both Plates now empty Jake comes to collect them and they sit for a while in comfortable silence before Mike speaks again.

  
" I hope I didn't make you feel awkward talking about Nat I probably should have mentioned it before "

  
Kayleigh waves a hand " It's fine I have enough nightmare ex stories to know you don't always want to talk about it "

  
" Oh it's not that, it's all quite amicable between us"

  
" Oh, Sorry your face seemed to just drop when I brought her up before, I just assumed "

  
" No don't worry, its just been tough you know "

  
" Well ten years is a long time"

  
Mike nods and she watches as he gives her that same sad smile.

  
" Do you mind if I asked why you split up?"

  
As soon as the question leaves her lips She can hear John in her head " You're a right nosey bitch you ".

  
" We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to "

  
" Not the best conversation to be having on a first date" Mike agrees with a chuckle " In all honesty, we just grew apart, I take work home a lot and Nat's a nurse so she works long hours it's hard to keep that spark when you hardly see each other"

  
" I see "

  
" Yeah" Kayleigh can hear the sadness in his tone as a sigh leaves his lips " Anyway, fancy a pudding?"

  
They both decide on chocolate, Mike choosing a fudge cake where she picks a sundae and the conversation soon turns to music as a familiar song begins to play through the speaker on the wall behind them.

  
" I love this one "

  
" I don't think I know it"

  
" It's one of my favourites, they always play it on forever FM, me and John sing along "

  
" I bet you have a nice voice" " Nah, John's is better just lovely"

  
" Do you spend a lot of time together then, you and John?"

  
" We're carshare buddies "

  
" Ah "

  
" How's your cake?"

  
Mike grins " Very good "

  
" My Sister had a chocolate fudge wedding cake, I think I would have gone with something a bit less messy myself but it was her day so "

  
" I agree, a nice sponge is much easier"

  
" Is that what you had? .."

  
" It was "

  
" I don't mean to pry honestly "

  
" No, I understand " Mike replies shaking his head " you must have a lot of questions, it was quite the bombshell "

  
Kayleigh smiles but asks no more from the look on Mikes face she can tell his divorce is a painful subject and despite her growing curiosity decides its best not to push him any further.

  
" No, I won't ask you anything else John says I can be like the Spanish inquisition once I get going "

  
Mike chuckles and then for a second or two looks at her closely as if he is about to say something but then seems to change his mind as he picks up his fork and takes another bite of his cake.

  
They decide against Coffe after desert but chat for a little while longer after the bill is paid and Mike suggests they make the most of the weather and go for a walk.

  
" Are you sure you don't have to be getting back to work?" Mike asks as they leave the restaurant .

  
" No, it's ok, I booked the afternoon off when I found out John was on half a day "

  
" He dropped you off home?"

  
Kayleigh nods "it just made sense and it saved me faffing on the tram getting back " 

  
They walk in silence until they reach the end of the street and turn into iron gates of a park.

  
" Does he live nearby ?" Mike asks as they walk down the path 

  
" No, he lives about forty-five minutes away"

  
" Blimey, that's a long way to go every day"

  
Again Kayleigh nods, her Mandy had said the same thing when she had told her about the arrangement.

  
" You must be quite close friends"

  
At Mikes description, Kayleigh feels the familiar twinge in her chest again and lets out an involuntary sigh as they find a bench and sit down.

  
" We are," she says, smiling up at him a little too brightly " But enough about me, you never did tell me why you were late".

  
She winks teasingly and Mike laughs.

  
" Ok " he starts " Now I know this will sound a strange thing to be doing before going on a first date so bare with me"

  
Kayleigh raises an eyebrow questioningly.

  
" I was decorating "

  
" Ok.."

  
"Nat's house"

  
Kayleigh blinks " Nat? soon to be Ex-wife Nat?"

  
Mike Nods Sheepishly " She didn't have anyone else to help her out and I never could say no to her "

  
" Well that's ..kind of you "

  
" It's weird I know "

  
" Its ...unusual yes "

  
" I've been helping out the past few weeks, we got chatting again this morning I just lost track of the time I'm sorry"

  
" No it's fine, you did say it was all amicable "

  
" Yes " Mike Sighs " funnily enough we are getting along better now than when we were together "

  
" I see "

Mike goes quiet , running a hand through his hair before speaking again 

  
" It's like we were ...sorry we are on a date and here I am going on about my ex"

Kayleigh smiles understandingly.

  
" Well when you love someone it's only natural you want to talk about them all the time "

  
" Yeah, I .."

  
She watches as Mike takes in what she has just said 

  
" I'm sorry Kayleigh"

  
" Go home to your Wife Mike," she says, softly patting his arm .

  
" I .."

  
" It's been a lovely afternoon "

  
They share a smile and Mike leans forward and kissing her gently on the cheek " Thank you "

  
He stands and Kayleigh watches as he begins to walk away.

  
" Oh and Kayleigh" He calls suddenly turning around " You mentioned John seven times this afternoon "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading , your thoughts are always gratefully received. 
> 
> and Thank you to Assypiff once again for always being so helpful .


End file.
